The Infamous MAR Pirates of the Grand Line
by nld200xy
Summary: It's One Piece, MAR style! The MAR characters are pirates in a famous crew travelling the Grand Line to find the ultimate treasure, One Piece. Along the way, they run into many dangers and traps. Can Ginta be the pirate king? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

MAR Pirates

Disclaimer: I do not own MAR or any of its characters nor do I own the idea of a Grand Line and any of these ideas from the show One Piece. This is mainly written for fun. Please, people, do not take this the wrong way.

Our story takes place in a vast sea called the Grand Line. Here, great pirates from all over the globe dwelled. Many came here for one purpose, and that was to find the great treasure One Piece and become the pirate king.

Our central characters are quite an interesting group. They are the great pirates of the Grand Line. It was a group of 9 called the MAR Pirates. The members of this crew were as follows:

The captain was a very active young boy with big dreams. He planned to be the pirate king as his late father had originally set out to do. With his shiny golden spiked hair with a ponytail at the back and a blue sleeveless top, he was the most agile and easy-to-get-in-a-conflict-with man in the Grand Line. With his wide childish grin and black wristbands, he was Ginta, the boy who was destined to be the Pirate King!

Ginta's weapon was remarkably the second member. He was a metal hammer with a chain on the end of him. Attached to the end of that chain was a metal ball. This was the member's head. He had a long, cylindrical nose and a bushy mustache that had very sharp points. He was rather egotistical and often considered himself a gentleman. He was known as Babbo the Kendama! (You should know what a Kendama is)

The third crew member was a mysterious guy. He was a very powerful fighter who almost matched up to his captain. He had spiked blue hair and a white and blue outfit. He also had two red scars under his left eye and a strange tattoo on his arms. There were times when he seemed serious, but he was also rather calm during a lot of serious situations and that could very well be his downfall one day. He was the third crewmember, Ginta's first mate, Alviss. He had an annoying fairy with him all the time named Belle. I will not describe her because I personally hate her. She's worse than Navi from the Zelda series!

The forth member was a cute girl who was only 14 years of age like Ginta. She resembled one of Ginta's old childhood friends, but that will covered up later. She had beautiful short blue hair with a pink ribbon on the top. She also had a red collar attached to a beautiful pink sweater. With her happy-go-lucky yet often serious attitude towards life and a liking to her captain, she was Princess Snow of White Kingdom.

The fifth member was a very interesting, yet physically unattractive underdog. Whenever one looked at him, one would think of a monkey because that's what he resembled. He was also rather energetic like Ginta, and he had a dream to one day grow a beanstalk that he and Ginta would climb together up to the island in the sky. He was the weakest member of the crew, but he had progressed rather nicely over the past and was actually a very useful member at this point. His job was to plant vegetables for the crew, yummy ones at that. With his poor lifestyle and comic relief position on life, he was Jack the gardener.

The sixth member was a traveling thief who had stopped stealing when he joined the MAR crew. For years, he had worked in a famous ocean-going shop where people could buy whatever supplies they wanted. He had rich blond hair that ran down to his hips and covered his eyes and he had a dazzling smile. He was a big hit with the ladies, which he loved and fought with honor, and he was one of the most peculiar members of the group seeing as he was a very powerful fighter regardless of his womanizing. Still, he wasn't a pervert like Jack was, so he was acceptable. His name was Nanashi.

The seventh member came from Snow's kingdom. He was her guardian until she one day got lost on a trip to East Blue. Unlike the other members, he wasn't human nor was he very brave. He was also over-protective of his princess and smothered her every second, telling her what to do and how to live. Oftentimes, he could never get her to listen. Anyway, this man's name was Ed. He was part human, part dog, and the reason will be revealed in some time. He wore a blue nightcap all the time and blue shorts. He also wore very round glasses that covered his eyes and always made him look like he was scared of something. Of course, this Ed is a lot more useful than the Ed from Marchen Awakens Romance. He just hardly ever did anything. Well, he did cook because he wanted Snow to be properly nourished.

The final crew member was a very interesting woman. You could say she was a witch of sorts. She wore a black witch outfit and long black boots. She also had pink hair with 2 braids and a bandana. She also had a black amulet on the front of her outfit and many rings on her fingers. The rings were used to summon the Gods themselves, but let us not get carried away. Nanashi was obsessed with her because of her divine beauty and Jack had a thing for her too. Her name was Dorothy and she was one of the most powerful members of the MAR crew.

Now that I've introduced our characters, let's get on with the story.

It was an average day. Ginta had woken up feeling rather tired. He made his way slowly onto the main deck and asked, "Is breakfast ready?"

As usual, Edward had whipped up some bacon and eggs. He smiled and called, "Come and get it, but don't eat it all! Snow isn't up yet!"

Ginta enjoyed a nice plate and a small glass of Pupura Juice. (MAR version of beer) He then walked up to the side of his ship and looked off into the distant sea. He was always looking forward to the new day.

Just then, a voice belonging to a woman shouted, "HI, GINTA-CHAN!"

He then screamed in fright as Dorothy ran up to him and started showering him with kisses. He blushed, but he never really felt a deep attraction towards Dorothy. He already had a load on his back trying to decide between Snow and his childhood friend, Koyuki, who looked just like the princess, on who would be his soul mate.

Then, Snow woke up rubbing her eyes and noticed Dorothy showering her captain in a seemingly-endless supply of kisses. She frowned and decided not to release her anger. Boy, that Dorothy really pissed her off so much.

Nanashi then showed up and asked, "Why, good morning, Dorothy-Chan! Why are you kissing Ginta when you've got a perfect male specimen right here?"

Dorothy simply stopped what she was doing and walked away from the area. She found it annoying how Nanashi always flirted with her at inappropriate times, and every time was an inappropriate time.

Meanwhile, Jack and Babbo showed up and said, "The new vegetables are ready! We can eat those with our breakfast!"

This was great news because, before Ed had come along, those vegetables were the only decent food they had. His vegetables were very delicious and, the best feature was that all of his crops grew overnight, so there was never a long wait.

Babbo chuckled at the success of his top gardener and said, "This is to be expected from my second servant!"

Oh, did I mention that Babbo treated Jack and Ginta like his servants? Truthfully, he wanted to be the captain. As he changed his topic to call Ginta his first servant, Ginta started to beat the living daylights out of him. Babbo may have been a good friend of Ginta's, but he was not the kind of guy who followed a big crowd.

Alviss just watched these daily antics and smiled, chuckling under his breath. It was never a dull moment from the MAR crew. Of course, Belle would always make a huge uproar whenever Alviss smiled at something that was not meant to be taken lightly, and she did just that when Alviss was smiling at the antics of his crewmembers.

Yep, this was the typical day of the MAR pirates.

Next chapter: The beginning! The story behind Ginta and his dream begins as we start the real story leading up to the formation of this crew!


	2. Chapter 2

MAR Pirates

Our story takes place on a big ship. This ship was very beautiful and detailed. The symbol was of the sea goddess Undine. It was also painted with a beautiful mix of blue and pink to bring out the true nature of it.

Right now, this sweet, innocent ship was raiding a cruise ship of all its valuables. It just so happens that this ship belonged to a band of pirates known as the Emoki Pirates. Knowing this, you can easily guess who the captain was, but if you are not a fan of MAR, I'll have to describe her when she comes up.

While a bunch of pirates broke into the ship and stole gold and valuables, a small boy stood there and watched.

"GORDON!" the female captain spat, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OFF DUTY?"

A small boy with short green hair and freckles on his face named Gordon looked up at his captain. The captain was the ugliest thing one could ever see.

For one thing, she was pretty short for her age. Plus, she had big bulging lips the size of ones fist. Her cheeks were puffed up, her belly was HUGE and she wore a large grandma's sweater along with a pretty blue bow to hide her ugly. She was the captain, Emoki.

Gordon trembled with fear and uttered, "Sorry, Emoki, but it's not my job to raid ships. I'm useless in that department, remember?"

The captain had to admit that the boy had a point. She still laughed and said, "I should punish you for talking back to me, but I won't as long as you answer this question correctly. Gordon who is not very tall, who is the fairest of them all?"

The kid just stared in confusion and blinked. He trembled with fear because he knew what he had to say.

"You're the fairest of them all," he uttered.

Then, the woman pulled out a giant sword with a face and asked, "Do you agree that I am the fairest of them all?"

Her giant weapon that everyone feared let down a sweat drop and said, "Yes, you are certainly the most beautiful woman in the entire universe," then he sighed and muttered, "Lying like this for so many years is painful. How does Gordon do it?"

Then, the woman turned around with her belly jiggling at the same time and laughed at the little lie that was her false life. Then, she entered a secluded area, a prison no doubt, where a boy was caught behind bars.

"DAMMIT, LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE!" the boy spat. (Yes, Damn is okay for ages 10 and up, which is what I rated this. I mean, come on, this word is used in Harry Potter)

The fat tub of lard laughed as her belly shook like a bowl full of jelly (I had fun writing that) and she grinned wickedly at her captive. This boy was just as short as Gordon for he was also a kid. (Well, he is 15, but he's still really short) He wore a blue sleeveless top and black wristbands. He also had shiny yellow hair that spiked upwards and had a ponytail at the back. He had big wide sparkly eyes and battle shoes with what looked like cleats.

"I'm never letting you out," the woman said laughing, "You called me fat and ugly, plus you stowed away onto my ship. You committed 3 crimes. Besides, calling me ugly is like calling the kettle black. You're the ugly one and so is everyone else on this ship! I'm the only beautiful person here!"

'What an egotistical witch,' the boy thought to himself as he grimaced angrily.

Gordon approached the boy's cage after his captain left and sighed.

The boy in the cage looked at Gordon and asked, "Why are you on this ship?"

Gordon looked up as the boy reiterated, "Why are you on this ship? I've seen the way she abuses you."

The kid sighed and stated, "That's the reason I stay here. She's super powerful and I'm a wuss. I can't defy her."

The boy in the cage sighed. He understood every word that Gordon was saying. Still, he couldn't help but feel a lot of rage swelling up within him.

He peered down at the kid and said, "Listen, Gordon, is it? I am willing to help you. If you let me out, I'll free you from this ship! I know that you never willingly joined her crew!"

Gordon did not know why he did what he'd done next, but before he knew it, he had the keys and was opening up the cage. He had just defiled the code that every Emoki Pirate had to live under.

The boy grinned at Gordon and said, "Thanks for the help. Now I have to find my friend! He's being held captive for the tenth time! They probably locked him in another treasure chest!"

Gordon was confused. Why would a human be placed in a chest?

Before he could figure that out, the captive had already made his grand exit. Gordon ran up to him and pulled on the boy's collar.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, "If they catch you, you'll be put back in prison!"

It was too late. Twenty pirates had just returned from the raid and had noticed the prisoner out of his cell.

Their eyes widened as he panicked, ran around and shouted, "IF EMOKI SEES HIS CELL EMPTY, SHE'LL HAVE OUR HEADS!"

Then, the twenty pirates froze and turned to the kid grinning wickedly. Gordon trembled with fear. He knew that his temporary comrades were going to use force.

But, what happened next was shocking. All the pirates rushed at the boy who had escapes from prison, but in mere seconds, they were on the ground.

Gordon gasped in shock at the sight of his fallen crewmates. He stared blankly at the prisoner and wished that he could be that strong. In seconds, that one boy had defeated twenty pirates with his bare fists.

With that, the kid wiped his nose and said, "Come on, Gordon, what are you waiting for?"

Gordon tagged alongside the kid as the two ventured off to find the boy's captured friend. It was at that moment when Emoki showed up in the area and found her comrades on the ground.

After knocking out what seemed like 40 different people, the two kids finally found the room they were looking for.

"This is where all her treasure chests are kept," Gordon explained as the prisoner nodded in understanding and knocked the door down with his fist.

This room was filled with treasure everywhere. There were chests galore, but only one was jumping up and down. The prisoner knew that this had to be his kidnapped friend.

He abruptly opened the chest as his friend popped out in frustration.

"DAMMIT!" he cursed, "I was wondering when you would get here! It's so cramped in that chest! A gentleman like me should not be trapped in a chest!"

Gordon stared in shock at the sight of this 38-year-old man. His entire body was a metal ball with a long cylindrical nose in the middle. Along with that were a fancy English mustache and a set of serious-looking eyes. He was also attached to a chain that strapped him to a small mallet. This man was a Kendama.

"Who are you?" Gordon asked in shock.

The prisoner turned to him, grinned and said, "That's right, I haven't told you my name! Anyway, I am Ginta! This is my friend, Babbo!"

Gordon could tell that these two were no ordinary people. The kid was a monster and the man was a children's toy. That wasn't the help he had expected, but it was handy.

"You idiot!" Babbo shouted, smacking Ginta over the head with his iron ball for a body, "I'm perfectly capable to introducing myself, thank you very much!"

Gordon blinked some more and asked, "Okay, can you explain to me everything important about you? Like, why does Babbo look like a Kendama and why are you so strong?"

Ginta grinned and explained, "The reason I'm strong is because I've been trained by one of the greatest men in existence. His hard work and devotion helped me become who I am!"

Babbo started to blush as Ginta snapped, "I'm not talking about you! Your training sucked even when you were human?"

Gordon was more confused and the two could see it. Babbo sighed and explained, "Kid, I used to be human like Ginta here. I was a very wealthy and successful gentleman, but then I accidentally at the Devil Fruit. As you know, Devil Fruit gives one strange abilities in exchange for the ability to swim. Anyway, I at the Kendama-Kendama Fruit, so I am part human and mostly Kendama. Unlike most shape-shifting devil fruit users, I can't seem to change back into a human, but I have 8 different forms, and one of them is a human-like form, although I prefer not to use it."

Gordon was amazed by this. These two were quite interesting. He had heard legends of the devil fruit, but never believed in its existence until now.

As the three friends told each other more about themselves, they ran into an unexpected visitor.

"Gordon…" a fat woman asked standing in their way, "did you, by chance, free the prisoner?"

Gordon trembled with fear as Emoki glared at him with anger in her eyes.

"Gordon…" she asked, "Who is the fairest of them all?"

Ginta knew what the kid was going to say, but he then closed up the boy's mouth and asked, "Can you excuse us for a moment, Emoki-chan? We won't be long."

The woman waited as the trio ran behind a corner and Ginta exclaimed, "Now's your chance to stand up to that fat cow!"

Gordon stared in shock as the boy and remarked, "Are you crazy? I can't stand up to Emoki! She'll kill me!"

Ginta grimaced at the boy and asked, "What is your dream?

"What?"

"What is your goal in life?"

Gordon had to think. This was a question he thought no one would ask him.

The boy sighed and said, "My dream is to be a member of the Cross Guard. I want to take down evil wanted pirates and be a hero. That is my dream. What is yours?"

Ginta grinned and said, "I wish to be the pirate king!"

Gordon stared in shock and froze for 10 seconds. Then he got up and spat, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO BE THE PIRATE KING? PIRATES ARE BAD!"

Ginta smacked the boy upside the head and retorted, "WHERE DO YOU GET OFF DISSING ONE'S GOALS WHEN YOU HAVE ONE YOURSELF? I WANT TO BE THE PIRATE KING BECAUSE IT IS MY DREAM! I PLAN TO GET THE TREASURE CALLED ONE PIECE AND BE A PIRATE LEGEND! I'M NOT ASHAMED OF IT!"

Gordon looked up at the boy in front of him. He had been exposed to a new light. This boy had the guts to admit that he was a pirate even though he was standing in front of a potential Cross Guard member. (Cross Guard is what I call the marines)

Babbo grinned and said, "Actually, I will be the pirate king. This boy is my apprentice, but I'll gladly pass the crown to him."

Ginta smacked his friend upside the head and spat, "YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO A THING WITHOUT ME, SO WHO'S THE APPRENTICE?"

Gordon was shocked. These people didn't take this threat behind their hiding wall seriously at all.

Babbo grinned and said, "Listen, kid, if you wish to be a member of the Cross Guard, you can start by taking on your captain. Emoki should not have power over you. Confidence is the key to success."

"That's right!" Ginta stated, "I've overcome many obstacles just to be the pirate king, and I'm not giving up as long as it's possible!"

Emoki felt like she was going to destroy something just as the trio finally came out of their private conversation area. She grinned and asked, "Gordon, I hope you can answer this without interruptions. Who is the fairest of them all?"

Gordon froze. He had never been more scared of Emoki in his life. That woman had a giant blade, and she was not afraid to use it. At the same time, Gordon did not want to be her lackey any more.

"IT'S DEFINITELY NOT YOU!" he spat as Ginta and Babbo grinned and Emoki looked furious, "YOU'RE THE UGLIEST OF THEM ALL, YOU OLD FAT WITCH! IT'S UNHEALTHY TO BE THAT FAT AND OBESE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO ORDER ME AROUND ANYMORE!"

The boy had a hit nerve. Emoki was furious. She turned to her blade and spat, "DID YOU HEAR THAT BLASPHEMY?" as her giant sword grimaced at her and replied, "No, that boy took the words out of my mouth. You really are a hideous site to behold."

With that, Emoki punched the sword's face. That was that. The sword was now and ordinary inanimate weapon that could no longer speak.

Gordon screamed in terror as the woman held her sword up above her head. But, before she could to anything, Ginta got in her way and said, "That was nicely said, kid! Let's take this witch down, Babbo!"

Babbo nodded as the boy expanded the size of Babbo's hammer and used it to block the incoming sword. Then, he hurled Babbo right into the woman's stomach sending her flying into the distance.

That was that. The fat pirate captain had been defeated. It was also at this moment that her ship had reached land.

"I guess this is where we get off," Ginta said, "Come on, Gordon, you can join the Cross Guard here!"

With that, Gordon was free. He unboarded the ship and said his goodbyes to Ginta and Babbo, his two saviors. It was time they went their separate ways because they each had their own dreams to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

MAR Pirates

Note: In this chapter, I actually fused a couple of arcs. I basically decided that there was no captain Morgan and that I should find a more logical reason for Alviss to join the crew.

What was done had been done. Nobody knew how it happened, it just did. Gordon had been accepted in the marines and Ginta now needed to move towards his goal.

Ah, heck, that's no reason not to stay in the town for the night! He just needs his rest, and then we'll get back to the plot.

Ginta had enjoyed a rather wild night. It just so happens that this town was Gordon's hometown, so his family happily let him spend the night at their house. Until midnight, they were up eating all kinds of tasty food and drinking Pupura Juice. Sadly, Ginta didn't have the strongest stomach, so he passed out after the second glass.

All the same, Gordon was quite thankful for Ginta helping him and now the boy was on his way along with Babbo, who had apparently developed a crush for Gordon's mother.

"That was a very eventful day yesterday, wasn't it?" Ginta stated as the two strolled along.

The Kendama laughed and said, "Certainly, anyone who considers that weak conflict eventful is also weak. Come on! It's going to get harder when we enter the grand line."

The boy couldn't help but agree. Emoki was only the first of many opponents he would face.

Meanwhile, back at the Marine headquarters, the leader folded his arms. The leader was an old man with spiked grey hair, big eyebrows and a short mustache. He wore a blue and white suit and was the commanding officer of the marines at this very base. His name was Gaira.

"Alviss," he said, facing a boy with spiked blue hair, a white/blue outfit and two scars under his left eye along with a tattoo on his arm, "we have received a recent report that a pirate was in town last night."

Alviss laughed and asked, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing," the old man replied, "I want you to do nothing about it. I cannot explain why, but I cannot allow you to capture him. The reason I had to tell you this was because you go insane when it comes to pirates. You will kill anything as long as it will get you pay!"

The boy had no choice. He had to obey his master's orders… or not.

He exited the office with a cute fairy next to him. This fairy's name was about 1-2 inches tall and had cute and short blue hair. She also wore a blue sleeveless top. Her name was Belle.

"Alviss…" she said as the boy turned to her and asked, "What is it, Belle?"

Belle cringed and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Alviss looked back at her and blinked with curiosity. The fairy grimaced and spat, "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! You're going to attack that pirate, aren't you?"

Alviss nodded and explained, "Listen, Belle, that old man is right. I will kill anything if money is involved. If I am not supposed to attack this guy, that must mean that he's really powerful, so he must be worth a lot."

Belle could accept this. What she couldn't accept was his poor judgment.

"Do you even know what he looks like?" she asked as Alviss laughed and stated, "Don't worry. I saw him unboard a big pirate ship. I think I might have a clear idea of what he may look like."

The fairy sighed. She had been defeated.

Speaking of this pirate, he was about ready to set sail when he realized that he didn't even have a boat. They didn't want a ship that used to belong to the fattest cow in existence.

"Damn!" he cursed, "Alright, Babbo, we have to buy a boat! How much money do we have?"

Babbo counted up all the money he found in Ginta's pocket and reported, "We have 3000 coins."

"That won't work!" Ginta retorted, "The cheapest boat here is worth 9000! We'll never get off this island!"

Sadly, things were about to get worse. A tall and mysterious man crept up behind him.

Ginta and Babbo turned slowly to see a very handsome pretty boy in front of them. "What do you want?" was the first thing Babbo said.

The boy pulled out a rod made out of 13 miniature totem poles and lunged at Ginta in an instant. The boy cringed and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the rod.

"What the hell are you after us for?" Ginta spat as the young man smiled wickedly and said, "I've come to capture you, pirate! I am Alviss, the top soldier of the marine base!"

Ginta and his gentleman Kendama glared at the boy and readied themselves for battle. This was sure to be interesting. But, all super-special-awesome moments must wait because as they stared one-another down, a crystal ball came out of nowhere and trapped a certain fairy in it.

Aw, heck, we can still see the super-special-awesome moment, and it starts right now.

Alviss lunged at Ginta once more and Ginta simply sidestepped the attack. Alviss knew that he had the boy in his grasp because Ginta could not fight back.

"GINTA!" Babbo spat, "WHY DON'T YOU AND I JUST FIGHT BACK? WE CAN TAKE THIS GUY!"

The boy had to admit that the Kendama was right, so he expanded the size of Babbo's hammer and lunged at the pirate hunter in front of him. He missed as the hammer pounded into the Earth, but he was prepared. The boy lunged forward and struck Alviss on the forehead with his own forehead.

Alviss felt his aching skull and thought, 'How could such a childish trick work on me?'

Then, the boy lunged at Ginta again with his rod ready and swung at the boy in blind fury. The battle was once again at a standoff. Alviss was throwing random attacks while Ginta was simply dodging them.

The fight lasted a long time, but in the end, nobody could prevail. Why? Because Alviss had noticed that something was missing.

"Belle?" he asked looking around, "Where is Belle?"

Alviss turned to Ginta and Babbo and spat, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

As the boy knelt on the ground in frustration, Babbo shook his head and smacked Alviss upside the head.

"You retard!" he spat, "Take responsibility for this! You were the one who picked a fight with us! If anything, you should feel pretty stupid right now! A gentleman such as myself would never have let something like that happen!"

Alviss took in these words. He had to accept responsibility for this. He was too caught up in a fight to have noticed this, but he was more than happy to help out a friend.

He ran in the direction he assumed she had run off to in blind rage while Ginta and his friend just stared.

"I think we should help him," Ginta said as Babbo nodded and stated, "Yes, he might need some aid."

It just so happens that this thief lived in the cave where Alviss was headed. He was a gruff man with hair that resembled leaves and three moles on his nose. He also had a very bushy grey beard and wore a black robe. His name was Barona.

"Excellent work, men!" he exclaimed happily as two more human-looking thieves handed him a fairy in a crystal ball, "With this fairy, I will be the most powerful man in the world!"

Belle punched desperately against the crystal but could not break free. It was hopeless.

Suddenly, a young boy dashed into the cave, took out a rod and used it to knock out the two thieves who had capture her and brought her to Barona.

Barona stared in shock, grinned nervously and stated, "Alviss, I knew you'd come to rescue your fairy! Still, I have prepared for your coming!"

Alviss cringed as the man held his hand against his cheek and shouted, "SHLAM GROSS, IT'S SUPPER TIME!"

Alviss stared in shock as the walls broke open to reveal a huge disgusting creature made entirely out of mud. Barona laughed maniacally as the huge towering creature glared at Alviss with murderous eyes. The last step Barona needed to take was to throw Belle into its mud body.

Alviss stared in shock as Belle's power started to drain and the fairy screamed in agony.

"What is that creature doing to my sweet Belle?" he asked as the thief laughed and explained, "Do not worry. Shlam Gross is merely sucking her power so he can become an invincible warrior!"

Alviss grimaced and said, "I'll take down that disgusting piece of crap!"

Then, he lunged at the beast and hit it with his rod. Sadly, the rod did not hurt the monster, but it did manage to free Belle from its grasp. Sadly, the monster's mud body grabbed onto the fairy and forced her back into its flesh.

Alviss angrily hit the monster repeatedly but did nothing to harm it. Belle continued to lose energy until the monster's body became solid stone. Now it was going to be harder to get Belle out.

Alviss just laughed and said, "You were better off before. Now I can hurt that thing."

Barona grimaced at the sound of this. Alviss was right. With a hard body, the monster was no longer invincible.

Alviss forced his rod against the monster's stone body, but sadly, the attack had no affect. He gasped in horror as the monster pounded him flat into the ground. Then, Shlam picked him up and threw him against the wall.

Barona laughed maniacally and stated, "You can't defeat my monster in this state! Be prepared for his final form! If you can't beat this one, you won't defeat the next one!"

Alviss continued his efforts but kept getting smacked around as the monster's body eventually transformed into pure crystal. Now the monster sparkled and was sky blue. How was Alviss to defeat such a foe?

Suddenly, a giant hammer came out of nowhere and smacked Shlam on the top of the head causing the crystal body to crack. Barona stared in confusion as Ginta landed in front of the creature and said, "Alviss, you can take care of that bastard thief! I'll take care of this crystal creature, alright?"

Alviss was in no mood to argue. This was his moment to shine.

The boy turned to the gruff thief and pulled out his rod. Barona yelped and fled in the other direction.

Meanwhile, Ginta grinned at the large monstrosity and said, "Babbo, let's show him that technique."

Then, something strange happened. Babbo transformed into a ball hammer and attached himself to Ginta's arm.

"Did I forget to mention that Babbo has 7 other forms aside from his regular one?" he asked as the crystal monster stared in anger and disgust.

Babbo nodded his ball and said, "This is known as my Ball Hammer Point. Let's see you survive this!"

Shlam threw his fist at the duo only to have it shattered by one swift punch of the ball hammer. It was only mere seconds until Ginta had destroyed the whole monstrosity with next to no effort.

Alviss had caught up with Barona and had the thief trapped.

"I'm sorry!" the thief protested, "I won't steal ever again! Spare me!"

Alviss grimaced and said, "It's too late for that."

Then, a huge totem pole sprung up out of the ground as the boy shouted, "GIANT TOTEM POLE!"

Barona crashed through the roof of the cave causing him to bleed all over his face, and then the pole retracted and caused the man to fall into the ground. This was it. Barona was dead.

In conclusion, this story is taking a bit too long, so let's clear it up fast, shall we? Belle was saved and the two monsters were destroyed. The other two thieves who worked for Barona had been captured and were to spend 8 months in prison. Alviss also learned that not all pirates are bad, so he decided to give up hunting.

"Are you sure about this?" Ginta asked as the boy nodded and said, "You're pretty powerful for an annoying kid. I think I would happy as your crew member."

Babbo gasped and retorted, "Excuse me, but I am the captain! He's my servant!"

Ginta cracked the Kendama a good one over the head as Belle flailed her arms about shouting, "ALVISS, WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO BE A PIRATE? PIRATES ARE BAD PEOPLE! YOU SAW THE MAN WHO CAPTURED ME, RIGHT?"

Alviss just grinned and snickered as Belle retorted, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! CAN'T YOU TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY?"

Alviss sighed and stated, "Truth be told, pirate hunting is a boring life. I want to see other places. Besides, that wasn't a pirate. He was a bandit. There's a big difference."

That was that. Ginta's new first mate bought the crew a boat, a cheap one at that, and the crew had set sail for adventure.

"Damn," Alviss sighed, "This cheap boat cost me everything I had."


	4. Chapter 4

MAR Pirates

We now bring our story to the middle of the ocean where Ginta and his new first mate, Alviss along with his incredibly annoying fairy protesting his decisions, were traveling to find the grand line. There were sure to be lots of dangers ahead of them.

Alviss sighed and turned to his captain. He smiled at the happy-go-lucky boy who wasn't the least bit bothered by the small boat they were riding in and asked, "Ginta, now that I'm a pirate, I want to know something? Why do you plan to be the pirate king?"

This was a question the boy had not expected. His childhood had been nearly forgotten at this point. He was so caught up in the excitement that he forgot why he wanted to be a pirate.

"Since you asked so nicely," he replied, "I'll tell you everything about my ambition."

We now take you to a new scenery, a beautiful village where the grass was green and the sun was shining and the flowers had just starting blooming. This was Ginta's hometown, better known as Toki Village. (I decided to rename Tokyo)

Everyone lived in peace here. Not much happened. It was possibly the safest place anyone could live. Ginta lived here with his beautiful mother, who had long blonde hair and narrow beautiful eyes.

"I MEAN IT!" a certain short kid shouted at the top of his lungs in front of ten other children his age (Which was 6 years earlier), "I'm going to grow up to be a famous pirate!"

Upon hearing this, the other kids screamed with laughter. Never in their life had they heard anything more ridiculous. This little boy dreamed too big for his own good.

"Come on, Ginta!" one of the kids shouted, "What are the chances of you being a pirate, let alone a good one? You're the shortest kid in town! You won't stand a chance out there!"

Ginta had to admit that the kids had a point, so he pounded his fists together and retorted, "Don't forget who trained me to fight! Furthermore, I plan to wait a few years before becoming a pirate!"

The kids froze at the sound of this. Not the second point but the first one. It was true. One of the strongest men who ever lived spent everyday putting the kid through hellish training before he left to become the leader of the Cross Guard division of the marines.

"That's right," one of them whispered, "His old man's old man is really powerful."

"His old man was stronger than that guy too," another stated.

Then, they started to snicker and said, "Too bad there's no way Ginta will ever come close to matching their power!"

Then the kids broke out into laughter as Ginta flailed his arms about shouting random threats about beating them up and all that. Sadly, nobody took him seriously.

One day, the boy sat down at the dinner table and asked, "Mom, do you think I have what it takes to be a pirate?"

Upon being asked this, his mother froze and dropped the food she had prepared. For some reason, this question alarmed her.

She sighed, went back to the kitchen to prepare more dinner and said, "Don't talk nonsense. You do not have the experience to be a pirate nor are you good enough."

"Will I be in a few years?" Ginta replied as his mom shook his head.

Her next words were not good ones. Even she didn't want to say them. All the same, she had to do it. She had to lie.

"I am sorry," she replied, "You were born naturally weak. You cannot stand up to the dangers of the sea. You'll never be a good pirate. Besides, where would you get a ship?"

Ginta grinned and said, "I'll start off with a boat, get a few crewmembers then get me a nice ship!"

His mom had to admit that she had her on the ropes, but she came up with another maneuver.

"Listen, even if you do get a crew, you do not have the skills to be a good pirate," she fibbed, "I am sorry."

Ginta grunted and bit his lip. He scowled at his mother for 30 seconds before he high-tailed it out of the house and towards the forest. He was not hiding from the others, though. He had too much pride for that. He was really just going to his best friend's cottage in between the two trees that resembled swords.

This is where a slender man lived. He had a cylindrical nose and a bald head. He also wore a fancy suit, black stretchy pants and had a stylish mustache. His name was Babbo.

The man was fixing up his dinner when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it up to see a familiar kid standing there.

'Oh, just my luck,' he thought, 'and here I thought I was going to enjoy dinner.'

He noticed the serious look on Ginta's face and realized that this was different from the boy's usual visits.

"I hate to ask, but why are you here?" Babbo asked, "Can't you see that a gentleman is sitting down to dinner? Well, as the gentleman I am, I would be most honored if you would either enter my house or preferably leave peacefully."

"Cut the crap," the boy replied, "I want your personal opinion on something."

The man took in every word of what Ginta had said. It was a very deep statement that took a lot of guts to admit.

"YOU PLAN TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING?" the gentleman retorted, "That's nonsense! It cannot be done!"

"Come on!" Ginta pressured, "If you help me become a pirate, I'll let you keep any pretty girl or treasure that we find! I only want the legendary One Piece!"

The man had to admit that Ginta's offer was pretty sweet. He loved girls and he loved treasure… to buy a girlfriend with.

"Hold on!" he spat, "You're trying to butter me up! Well, it isn't working! I will not take a part in this! Gentlemen such as I have not a need for pirates!"

Ginta sighed and said, "I guess you're right. I never had a chance. I guess you were also destined never to have a girlfriend since you have struck out with every woman in town."

This was the final straw. Now the boy had pushed it. Babbo was now convinced.

"Okay, I will help you!" he replied, "Being the pirate king is a huge dream, and if you want to do it, I will be more than honored as your companion! Wait, I think I'd rather be your master and you can be my servant."

That said Ginta pummeled him over the head. Ginta may have been young, but he was the strongest in Toki Village.

"Come by my place tomorrow," he said, "You and I are going hiking through the most dangerous part of the woods! If we can survive that, then you might just have what it takes to be the pirate king!"

The boy waved back at his friend happily and skipped merrily home through the forest. Upon exiting, his cheerful strut was interrupted by a peculiar obstacle that knocked the boy to the ground.

As he recovered from his fall, he discovered that this obstacle was really a person.

This person was a beautiful young girl with rich blue hair that blew in the wind and sparkling eyes that glowed like sapphires. She wore a white T-shirt and a blue skirt. She also wore blue shoes. She was Ginta's childhood friend, Koyuki.

Ginta always had a secret crush on her and she felt the same way about him. He knew that she did, but was too shy to admit that he had the same feelings.

"Koyuki," he said, "sorry about that. I should have watched where I was going."

The girl blushed as he picked her up with his hand and said, "It's okay. It was an accident, and you are sorry, so that is all that matters. I was looking for you, anyway!"

Ginta blushed and asked, "Why were you looking for me?"

The girl sighed and said, "I heard that you were planning on becoming a pirate. Is this true?"

Ginta nodded, grinned and said, "I plan to become the pirate KING, and if anyone says otherwise, I'll sock them in the face!"

Koyuki laughed and said, "I guess that makes me safe. I'm probably the only one in town who believes you can do it."

Ginta grinned and said, "That's great! I'm training with Babbo to be really strong tomorrow, so I'm sure I can do it!"

The girl smiled and nodded, blushing all the way. Koyuki was crazy for Ginta. His heroic and energetic nature made him a sight for sore eyes. His sense of adventure gave him his charm.

The next day, Ginta snuck out of bed early to train. He made sure not to make a sound. His mother did not know of his plans because he had lied and said that he had forgotten about ever being a pirate the night before.

He knocked on the gentleman's door as Babbo poked his head out and asked, "Are you ready, Ginta? I'm surprised you got up bright and early for this! Usually, you sleep 2 hours longer than the average man!"

Ginta grinned and said, "Today is different! Today, nothing can be allowed to go wrong!"

Then, the two entered the dangerous end of the woods and the real test began.

The duo dealt with all kinds of dangers along the way. There were tigers and cheetahs and even lizards the size of motor homes. In the end, both ended up okay and Ginta had gotten three times stronger from the experience.

"Boy, I'm beat!" exclaimed the boy lying against a tree.

"Luckily, we'll be back by sunrise," Babbo replied, scratching his head.

"That's good," the boy replied, "I'm really hungry right now."

Babbo was also hungry. They were both starving after the horrors of the forest.

As luck would have it, their hunger was soon to be satisfied as a strange exotic fruit rolled out in front of them. The fruit was purple and resembled a pineapple.

Babbo took out his cutting knife and said, "Let's eat it together!"

But, for the first time, Ginta was not worried about his stomach. He noticed that Babbo was weaker then he was, so he sighed and said, "Babbo, my mom will just make me my breakfast. You can have the whole fruit if you want."

The gentleman was overjoyed with anticipation. Never in his life had Ginta ever offered him anything. Naturally, he enjoyed every last bit… if enjoyed meant stuffing his face.

His face made an uneasy look as he grimaced and said, "That tasted awful, and it only made me hungrier."

Then, something strange happened. Babbo's body started to shine with a beautiful rich glow. Ginta's eyes widened as the gentleman was replaced by a metal object with eyes, a nose and a mouth… oh, and there was a mustache too.

The man looked up and asked, "What are you staring it? It's not polite to stare."

Then, Ginta picked up a random shard of glass on the ground and put it in front of the man's face. Babbo's eyes widened when he gazed upon the creature before him that was his reflection.

He trembled with fear and shouted, "I'VE BECOME A KENDAMA!"

Years past as the two trained their unique individual abilities and Babbo became used to his form. Soon, everyone accepted Ginta's choice, except his mother who did not come to the gathering that was held in honor of Ginta and Babbo's departure into the unknown.

As everyone waved goodbye and Ginta boarded the small boat, he noticed a girl run up to him and glomp him while shouting, "GINTA, I'M GOING TO MISS YOU! TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOUR ADVENTURES WHEN YOU GET BACK!"

Ginta pushed the girl off of him and said, "Don't worry, Koyuki, I won't skip out on any details. I will remember all of my adventures for you."

As his boat departed the townsfolk said their goodbyes, a woman ran up to the crowd of people. She fought through to the front and gazed upon her own son departing on the most dangerous of adventures.

She sighed, gave her son a wave and shouted, "SO LONG, GINTA! I KNOW YOU'LL BE SAFE OUT THERE! IF YOU DON'T RETURN WITH ONE PIECE, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR LETTING YOU DO THIS, YOU GOT THAT?"

Ginta smiled, laughed and gave his mother a peace sign. He was determined to become the pirate king and nothing would stop that. Ginta was destined to be the pirate king.


	5. Chapter 5

MAR Pirates

Note: There will be no Mohji in this arc. Not only would he stall the story, but I can not find a good replacement for him.

It was a very peaceful day at sea indeed, but things were beginning to get rather slow. Alviss sighed and tried his hardest to stay awake.

He grimaced and asked, "Ginta, when are we going to reach land?"

Ginta jumped at the sound of this and uttered, "Uh… I don't actually know where I'm going. I just let the current take me wherever I go."

Alviss, Belle and Babbo grimaced at the kid after hearing this. Their own captain was an incompetent little kid who had no sense of direction.

Alviss groaned and stated, "Okay, the next town we go to has to have a navigator who wants to be in our crew!"

The crew agreed with this. A navigator would have been a big help.

After what seemed like 5 hours, the crew finally made it to land. This was located in a deserted town called Hissori. Ginta was more than ready to unboard the ship, but he noticed that Alviss had fallen asleep 2 hours ago.

"You go on ahead," Belle said, tending to her friend, "I'll keep Alviss safe."

"I will too," Babbo said, "Unlike the fairy, I can fight!"

What's done is done. Ginta trusted the crew with keeping sleeping handsome safe from danger. He went off to see if there was anyone in town.

The boy looked high and low. He searched every corner of the city. Sadly, there was no sign of life. But, he was soon proven wrong when he heard the sounds of a girl screaming.

He noticed a girl about his age running from a group of pirates. They all held their swords up in the air and shouted, "GET BACK HERE WITH OUR MAP!"

Ginta grimaced in frustration and anger. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was a defenseless kid being attacked by vicious pirates. It was this kind of behavior that gave pirates a bad name.

The boy charged angrily at the pirates and stood between them and the girl.

"Hey, kid, would you mind moving?" one of them asked as the other said, "Yeah, you're getting in the way of important business. You'd better scram if you know what's good for you."

The little girl looked up at Ginta and felt a strange power within him. She could sense that there was a lot of muscle in that small kid.

"It seems as if you don't pay attention," one of the two pirates stated walking up to Ginta.

In an instant, Ginta socked him in the face and kicked the other one square in the family jewels. This was enough to knock out both of them as they lay on the ground unconscious.

The girl looked up and noticed that the pirates had been taken care of by this boy.

"Thank you," she said, smiling, "You saved me from those pirates. My name is Snow."

"Nothing to it," Ginta replied, "My name is Ginta and…"

He froze when he noticed the girl before him. She was very cute. She had short blue hair, a pink bowtie in her hair and wore a pink sleeveless top. (She doesn't have her sweater yet)

'Oh my god,' the boy thought, 'she looks just like Koyuki.'

We now take you to another area in the middle of the town. This was the only place in town that was populated. A man sat in a chair and had just heard some disturbing news.

"You mean to tell me that you were stopped by a kid?" the man asked two of his followers, who were covered in bruises.

The man sighed. He was a strange one. He wore a big black robe and a skull over his face, so nobody ever saw his real appearance. His only visible human trait was a tongue that always stuck out of his mouth.

His two followers bowed their heads and replied, "Sorry, Ash! This won't happen ever again!"

Their captain, whose name was apparently Ash, nodded in understanding and said, "It's alright. You've been working hard. Take the day off. I'll just send someone else to get that girl."

The followers breathed a sigh of relief and walked out of the room happily. One of them grinned and asked, "Isn't it great to work for a guy like Ash? He's always so nice to everyone."

Ash sat in his chair and thought, 'This is truly terrible. It's inhuman of me to even enforce a child being hurt, but she stole something very valuable to me.'

Then, the man snapped his fingers as a mysterious short person with blue-gray skin and white pupil-less eyes entered the room. This short man wore a black cape and a cloak and had a very intimidating face.

"Harmelune," the captain said, "I trust you to take care of that girl. The others crewmembers seem incapable."

The short man nodded and said, "I'll do the best I can, Ash."

Then he vanished as if by magic.

Back in town, Snow had taken Ginta into her temporary home that she had decided to stay in for the time being. There she gave him bread so he wouldn't starve to death.

"Thank you so much!" he stated, forcing the carbohydrates down his throat, "By the way, can you navigate?"

Snow thought about this, smiled, nodded and said, "Yes, I am known for my amazing navigational skills!"

Ginta knew that he had found the right person. Now he was prepared for his journey.

"Snow," he said, "will you join my pirate crew as our navigator?"

Upon hearing this, the girl froze. She trembled with fear and backed away from the boy. Ginta seemed so young and innocent when she first saw him. Alas, she should have guessed that no normal boy would have power like that.

She had no idea how to react, so she just ran out of the house screaming in fear. Ginta watched the girl run down the street as he held out his arm and shouted, "WAIT! PLEASE CONSIDER MY OFFER! NOT ALL PIRATES ARE BAD!"

Snow froze, turned to him and retorted, "OF COURSE PIRATES ARE BAD! THEY STEAL FROM PEOPLE AND THEY MURDER FAMILIES! I WILL NEVER JOIN WITH THE TYPE OF PEOPLE WHO KILLED MY FAMILY AND FORCED ME TO LIVE IN THIS DESERTED TOWN!"

Then, the girl ran through the street screaming every minute. Ginta could not believe it. Nobody had reacted like this before. But, he could understand her feelings. Nobody likes to lose a family member.

Ginta decided to tell his crew about her first. They needed to know about her. He was going to try and convince Snow to join them. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he needed her in his crew.

(Okay, I'm out of thoughts at the moment, so this will be the first arc that I do not clear up in one chapter. Surely, there'll be others, but right now, I'm tapped for ideas on how to make this more original than it already is)


End file.
